


your body on my mind

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "Is that how you think of me? As family?"





	your body on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt _harry/charlie: summer heat._

“Thanks again for helping me with this, Harry,” Charlie said, swiping a swig of water from his bottle. 

 

Harry watched, rapt, as Charlie turned the bottle upside down and poured the last few droplets over his head, shaking his head back and forth. The movement exposed his neck and Harry started to feel the need for water himself. 

 

“That’s alright,” Harry mumbled, putting his hands back into the dirt and pulling out a weed. 

 

When Charlie had asked if Harry wanted to help him deweed the backyard at his new place, Harry had jumped at the chance to spend more time with him. It wasn’t until he arrived and saw Charlie in jeans, work boots, and a white t-shirt that he began to regret his eagerness. 

 

The particular kind of weeds in Charlie’s backyard seemed to be immune to magic so they were having to do everything by hand. Which meant Charlie was not only covered in streaks of dirt, but that he’d sweated so much his shirt became see through. Harry had thought that was bad enough but then Charlie decided to take his shirt off completely. Harry had whimpered and had to pretend he had hurt himself on the sharp end of a stick when Charlie had turned to look at him questioningly. 

 

Now, here he was pouring water over his head, looking like something out of one of Harry’s more erotic dreams. 

 

“You okay, Harry?” Charlie asked and Harry started, realizing he’d paused in his efforts to deweed the yard and had started staring at Charlie. Again. 

 

Heat rose up Harry’s neck and around his ears. “Fine. Sorry. Just zoned out, I guess.”

 

Charlie frowned. “Here," he said pulling out another water bottle and handing it to Harry. “You look flushed.” 

 

“No, it’s fine. I’m alright.”

 

“Harry,” Charlie said in a no-nonsense tone that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley. “My mum would kill me if I let you faint from heat exhaustion.” 

 

Harry accepted the proffered water. “Thanks.”

 

Harry took a sip of the water and was surprised that it was ice cold, despite it having been inside outside for hours. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he actually was and once he’d started he didn’t stop gulping the liquid down until he’d finished half of the bottle. 

 

He opened his eyes to see Charlie staring at him and felt a blush starting to form again. “Sorry.”

“Huh?” Charlie asked, then seemed to shake himself out of a daze. “Oh. Right. It’s fine. Like I said, Mum would kill me. I mean she’d kill me if I let any family member come to harm but she’d kill me twice if it was you.”

 

“Is that how you think of me?” Harry asked without thinking. “As family? Like another brother?” 

 

As soon as the question left his mouth he regretted it and looked at the ground steadfastly, refusing to meet Charlie’s eyes. 

 

“Harry…” Charlie said but Harry didn’t answer, too embarrassed to speak. 

 

A shadow passed over the sunlight that had been bearing down on them all day and Harry looked up to see what the obstructing object was but was met with Charlie’s chest. He should’ve expected that. Being around Charlie made him stupid. 

 

“No,” Charlie whispered, taking Harry’s face in his hands. 

 

“No?” Harry asked, heart starting to beat faster in his chest. 

 

Charlie shook his head and placed his lips on Harry’s.

 

Charlie’s lips were surprisingly soft. When Harry had imagined this moment, which he had done quite a lot, he imagined Charlie having chapped lips to match all of his scars and calloused hands. But this was even better because it was reality. 

 

Harry flung his arms around Charlie’s neck and Charlie groaned into Harry’s mouth, making Harry’s pants, which were already feeling tight from watching Charlie’s borderline pornographic scene with the water, feel even tighter. 

 

Charlie pulled away, panting. “I don’t give a damn about this yard. I just wanted an excuse to be alone with you.”

 

“Thank Merlin. I hate yard work.”

 

Charlie laughed. “I could tell.”

 

Harry glared at him but Charlie kissed him again before he could say anything else.

 

“Want to go inside?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 


End file.
